plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cro-Magnolia
225px |strength = 2 |health = 4 |cost = 3 |set = Colossal |rarity = Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = None |flavor text = In the secret groves of Hollow Earth, Magnolias evolved to shun steely stoicism, boasting blunt barbarity. |ability = Plant Evolution: Plants here and next door get +2 .}}Cro-Magnolia is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 2 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its Plant Evolution ability gives all plants on its lane and the lanes adjacent to it, including it, +2 . Origins Just like Steel Magnolia, it is based on the magnolia, a type of flower. Its petals also appear to be based on fossilized ferns, members of a group of vascular plants (plants with xylem and phloem) that reproduce via spores and have neither seeds nor flowers. Its name is a portmanteau of "Cro-Magnon," a word used to describe the first early modern humans (early Homo sapiens sapiens) that lived in the European Upper Paleolithic, referring to its appearance and it being a Colossal Fossils card, and "magnolia," the real-life plant it is based on. Its description is an allusion to its gentler face expression compared to Steel Magnolia, as well as the fossil patterns on its petals. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Plant Evolution:' Plants here and next door get +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Rare Card description In the secret groves of Hollow Earth, Magnolias evolved to shun steely stoicism, boasting blunt barbarity. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Cro-Magnolia, like most Evolution plants, is best used when played on another plant. It is best to play Cro-Magnolia when there is at least one vital plant on either side of the plant that is going to Evolve. If you successfully Evolve it, Cro-Magnolia becomes a 4 /4 with a great ability. Otherwise, it is just a plant with average stats. Each hero can use this card effectively: *Spudow, due to his huge arsenal of high-health Team-Up cards, can lead to easily having 6 plants boosted, which can provide a big threat to his opponent if they do not have the right cards to deal with them. He can even play Steel Magnolia and then use it to evolve Cro-Magnolia, effectively giving all plants a boost of 2 health and strength. *Solar Flare can team this up with and Briar Rose, or extra healing in terms of Power Flower, and possibly even boosting its strength to make it become a 5 /5 with Strikethrough, while also being able to remove any zombie that hurts it if Briar Rose is on the field. She can also team it with an Evolved Elderberry for even more powerful results. *Nightcap can team it up with , Shooting Starfruit or Tricorn for massive damage output. Assuming all attacking lanes are empty, Threepeater does 9 damage at once, Tricorn does 12 when non-'Evolved' and 18 when Evolved, while Shooting Starfruit does 20, which is enough to defeat his opponent at once. However, this is a late-game move due to the high cost of all three aforementioned plants. *Captain Combustible can use this plant to boost Potted Powerhouse's stats by 3~6 times while in his hand. Against A 4 /4 plant that also boosts other plants for only 3 is a very dangerous one to be on the field. However, it does have a weakness, which is Rocket Science. If Cro-Magnolia is played a bit later, can nullify Cro-Magnolia's attack and destroy it. But either way, you still have the boosted plants to deal with. Since the plants will be boosted en masse, prioritize the most threatening plant. Like most Evolution cards, you cannot do much against its ability, but you can try to remove as many plants as possible so Cro-Magnolia cannot activate it. Gallery Cro-Magnolia Statistics.png|Cro-Magnolia's statistics Cro-Magnolia Card.jpeg|Cro-Magnolia's card CroMagnoliaUnlocked.jpg|Cro-Magnolia unlocked Mesozoic Magnolia card face.png|Cro-Magnolia's card image Mesozaic Magnolia textures.png|Cro-Magnolia's sprites Mhm mhm.png|'Evolved' Cro-Magnolia activating its ability (1) Boom boom.png|'Evolved' Cro-Magnolia activating its ability (2) The new Fossil launcher.png|'Evolved' Cro-Magnolia attacking I've fallen and I can't get up.png|'Evolved' Cro-Magnolia destroyed CroMagnoliaHealthStrength.jpg|Unevolved Cro-Magnolia with 2 /4 due to Pecanolith's ability PairofCroMagnolias.jpg|Two unevolved Cro-Magnolias on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability CroMagnoliaonLilyPad.jpg|'Evolved' Cro-Magnolia Fused with Old How old is this thing.png|Cro-Magnolia on the field It's smiling.png|Cro-Magnolia activating its ability (1) The shining.png|Cro-Magnolia activating its ability (2) Fossil launcher.png|Cro-Magnolia attacking Trivia *The pattern on its petals resemble plant fossils. See also *Steel Magnolia Category:Evolution cards Category:Plant cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Flower cards Category:Rare plants (Heroes) Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal plants